Disney-MGM's Hundred-Acre Hollywood Adventure
Winnie the Pooh's Disney-MGM Movie Adventure is a studio theme park based on Pooh's Disney-MGM Channel, and it will be inspired by Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney's California Adventure, but not cloned to them. This will be located somewhere in Canada. List of areas Movie Road Attractions *The Magic of Animation *Family Guy Multiverse Ride *Barney the Dinosaur's Gay Pride *Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure *VeggieTales 3D Experience *Ren and Stimpy Comedy Show *Lights, Camera, iCarly! Disney's Princess Boulevard Attractions *'Princess Dream Castle' An area where you get to encounter all the princesses. *Snow White's Mine Train *Jasmine's Magic Carpets *Pocahontas River Ride *Rapunzel's Gold Lantern Viewing Boats *Alice's Curious Labyrinth *Pixie Hollow Disney's Movie World Attractions *Gummi Glen *Scrooge McDuck's Mansion *McQuack Airlines *Chip 'n' Dale's Treehouse *Gadget's Go Coaster *'Rescue Rangers Raceway' A speedway attraction from Disneyland's Afternoon Avenue. Hosted by Chip and Dale. *Baloo's Sea Ducks *Pooh's Marvelous Adventures *Phineas and Ferb's Coaster *'Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster' A large rollercoaster that goes all around the area and based on the episode. Hosted by Phineas and Ferb *'Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride' A wet rollercoaster ride based on the song from Lilo and Stitch. *Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Jungle Safari Toy Story Land Attractions *Slinky Dog Spin *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *RC's Track *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Barrel of Fun *Wheezy's Radioke *Cubot Muppet Studios *The Muppet Show Live! *'Animal's Drum Spin' A teacup-styled ride hosted by Animal. *'Lew Zealand's Boomerang Fish' An arial carrousel with the use Lew Zealand's fish hosted by Lew Zealand. *Beauregard's Crazy Taxis *Electric Mayhem Meet and Greet *The Great Gonzo's Cannon Coaster *Rizzo's Mouse Coaster *Kermit's Mansion *Miss Piggy's House The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Attractions *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *The Flight of the Hyppogryph *Dragon Challenge *Frog Choir *Hogwarts Express Train Ride Cartoon Network Backlot Attractions *The Powerpuff Girls Rescue *Dexter's Laboratory *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster: Starring Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi *Courage's House Nightmare *Foster's Peek-a-Boo House Coaster Video Game Zone Attractions *Mario Kart Circuit *Yoshi-Go-Round *Donkey Kong's Congo River Ride *Sonic the Hedgehog Speedster *Shadow the Hedgehog's Revenge *'Spyro the Dragon' An arial carrousel with the use of the Spyro dragons even the purple dragon himself. *Pokemon Battle Stadium *Banjo and Kazooie's Adventure *Kirby's Nintendo Playtime Arcade MGM Kidlot Attractions *'Big Red Car Ride' This is not cloned to the Dreamworld one, so this is an outdoor track ride. *Cuddles Avenue *Blue's Skidoo Hula Lagoon Attractions *Spongebob's Jumpin' Jellyfish *Starfish Talk with Patrick *Bikini Bottom Water Play Town *Popeye's Bilge-Rat Barges Restaurants *Krusty Krab Meetable characters *Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster *Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, and Jumba *Timon and Rafiki *The Gummi Bears *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Launchpad *Chip and Dale, Gadget, and Monterey Jack *Baloo, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, and Rebecca Cunningham *Pinocchio and Geppetto *Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, and Rapunzel *Aladdin, Abu, and Genie *Louis the Alligator *Meeko *Mushu *Flynn Rider *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell, Terrence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta and Silvermist *Alice *Hercules, Meg, and Phil *Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and the Green Army Soldier *Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Statler and Waldorf, Pepe, Sam Eagle, Beauregard, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, and Thog *Phineas and Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, and Dr. Doofenschmirtz *Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, and Waluigi *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Big, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Dr. Eggman *Pikachu and Togepi *Spyro the Dragon *The Peantus Gang *The cast of VeggieTales *Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria *Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs *Ren and Stimpy *Popeye and Olive *The Griffin family *Cleveland Brown *Glenn Quagmire *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff *Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, and Captain Feathersword *The Powerpuff Girls and Mojo Jojo *Dexter, DeeDee, and Mandark *Bloo, Mac, and their gang *Cow, Chicken, I.M. Weasel, and I.R. Babboon, and the Red Guy *Johnny Bravo *Ami and Yumi *Ed, Edd, and Eddy Category:Theme parks